In the Moment
by Countrygurl212
Summary: Oliver took the liberty to lean down and kiss her. As much as she hated to admit it, he was a bit more courageous when it came to living in the moment. Loliver


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannha Montana.

In the Moment

Another loud clap of thunder sounded, and Lilly smiled to herself. She loved thunderstorms. From inside her house, she could hear the constant rhythm of the rain plummeting onto the sidewalk, as the thunder continued to rumble outside. Not only did Lilly love thunderstorms, but she loved who came over when there was one. Her mom was at work, so she had the house to herself. Even better.

She sat down on the couch in her living room, watching the storm from the big picture window that the couch faced. Lightning struck, and Lilly jumped a bit. There was something about lightning that put her on edge, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. Thunder sounded again, as Lilly heard her front door creak open. She didn't even have to look, to know who would be standing there.

"It's raining cats and dogs out!" Oliver exclaimed, stating the obvious, as he grinned wickedly.

He was always good at pointing out what everyone already knew.

"Ya think?" Lilly asked sarcastically. Her smile now matching his.

"I know." He told her, chuckling slightly.

She got up from her spot on the couch and finally met his gaze. He was dripping wet, his wavy locks matted to his face. He looked ridiculous, yet she couldn't deny the feeling of butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach at the sight of him.

"What, no hug?" Oliver asked her teasing.

"You've got to be crazy, if you think I'm going to hug you when you're soaking wet." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you won't hug me, then I guess I'm just going to have to hug you." He said leaning towards her, and wrapping her in a great big bear hug.

Lilly could have dodged him easily if she had wanted to, but she _hadn't_ wanted to. There was something about the feeling of his arms around her that was seemingly irresistible. Wet or not.

"Now I'm wet too you doughnut!" She yelled at him.

"All part of the plan." He said, letting her go now.

Lilly smirked. "Plan?" She asked.

"I don't know, it just sounded like it fit." He told her jokingly.

"Of course, you don't know," She said, trying to suppress her giggles. "I don't call you a doughnut for nothin'."

"Well, you're a dork." He said defensively.

Lilly couldn't suppress the giggles any longer. His horrible comebacks always cracked her up.

Another bout of thunder sounded, and they both looked at each other, their eyes locking.

"The attic?" They asked in unison.

Once again, Lilly found herself smiling. Somehow Oliver always knew what she was thinking. She grabbed his hand, and the pair climbed the stairs that lead to the Truscott's attic.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, she opened the door, and they plopped down onto the single couch that was up there. The attic was small, and had only one tiny window for them to look out of.

It was tradition; I guess you could say, for them to watch the thunderstorms from up in her attack. She didn't bother to flip the light switch on; it was easier to get the full affect of the storm with them off. When lightning struck, the room illuminated with an era descent glow. It was breathtaking.

They sat in comfortable silence as they stared out at the dark night sky. Thunder was continuously banging in the distance. Lilly took her eyes away from the window, and looked over at Oliver. She was happy to notice that they were still holding hands. Oliver turned his head to look at her, as a flash of lightning struck.

"Wow," Lilly whispered, as Oliver's whole face lit up from the illumination. "It's beautiful!"

She felt as if a magnetic pull was bringing her closer to him, as she found her body beginning to lean closer towards him. The smell of fresh soap and cologne filled her nostrils. It was a distinct smell that she could only describe as Oliver.

"Breathtaking," He said, his eyes never leaving her face.

They were so close now; she could feel his breath tickle her cheeks as he spoke. All she had to do was move her head a little to the left, and their lips would be touching. It was oh so tempting, but she just couldn't do it. What if it was all wrong?

Lilly was about to break the silence that had seemed to consume them for the past few seconds, when Oliver took the liberty to lean down and kiss her. As much as she hated to admit it, he was a bit more courageous when it came to living in the moment.

All her worries seemed to melt away, as she found herself kissing him back. How could she have doubted this feeling earlier?

They broke apart, and Lilly couldn't help but grin widely.

"Woah," Oliver said, his breathing raged. "That was err- some kiss." He said.

Her grin seemed to be contagious, as he was now grinning as well.

"Mmhhm," She murmured.

"I guess I need to start living in the moment more often." He said, as if taking the words from Lilly herself.

Just one more reason as to why they were perfect for each other.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." She said, as she leaned in for another kiss.

Living in the moment sure was an incredible feeling.

**A: N **EEE! Fluff!!! So much fluff! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did when I was writing it. My second Loliver story! :D Yay!

Much Love,

Countrygurl212

XoXoXoXo

***Please review!!!***


End file.
